Ryuu Zaō
Ryuu Zaō (蔵王立, Zaou Ryuu) is a second-year student at Binan High School. He is good friends with Io, and studies in the same grade as him. Though, it is sometimes suggested this relationship is more than friendship. His given element is Fire, and he transforms into "Thrilling Prince, Battle Lover Vesta". '' ''(Tokimeki Ouji, Battle Lover Vesta) Appearance Ryuu has pink hair that is kept down by a white headband, which spikes out all around in the back where it is pulled back and has a portion of hair lose on the left of his head and a single strand that goes down over his forehead. Ryuu also has brown eyes and is the second shortest among the members of the Earth Defense Club. Also, he has two piercings on each ear - the only member to have piercings. He wears a pair of long black pants, a white shirt that is tucked underneath, a black uniform blazer which he leaves unbuttoned, a red tie and a pair of brown shoes. When he transforms into Thrilling Prince, Battle Lover Vesta, he wears a traditional prince-styled top with white puffed up sleeves that have pink, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of six coat tails which have a pink underside, a pink bow just below his neck that has a small, pink, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a frilly white undershirt that barely peaks out of his traditional prince-styled top, a pair of white silk gloves, white shorts which have pink bordering at the base, a pair of pink boots with brown soles which have a pink buckle on the upper part. Personality Ryuu has a playful personality and is portrayed as being jovial in nature. He values his friendship with the members of the Earth Defense Club, and appears to be on good terms with everyone, because of his conviviality. As pointed out in Episode 1, Ryuu's motto is, "Women are life!" Love Making Powers Trivia *His surname, Zao (蔵王), comes from a snow onsen resort located in Yamagata Prefecture, Japan. It is one of the most famous traditional skiing and snowboarding resorts in Japan as well as a popular all year traditional onsen hot spring resort village.http://www.snowjapan.com/japan-ski-resorts/zao-onsen *Ryuu is very ticklish. *The kanji for Ryuu's first name, 立, means "to stand". The kanji is not read as "Ryuu," which is confronted in one of the audio dramas when the boys talk about their names. *It is suggested in episode 7 that Ryuu doesn't actually like women, but instead has a crush on Io. *Ryuu seems pretty nonchalant in Season 2/2nd TV series, Episode 9, in getting many Valentines Day chocolates from girls. As there are many boxes he asks Io if he has extra bags and Io answers he actually got him a truck but to reimburse him later. Ryuu thanks him but presents him a box of chocolates from himself. Io seems to act indifferent, stating he gets chocolate from companies he has stocks. Though he accepts the chocolates with a blush. Ryuu thinks he will get more chocolates than him though by the end of the day. This may suggest that Ryuu, though likes girls (he even mentioned he had a girlfriend earlier on), may also have a crush on Io. References Category:Defense Club Category:Ryuu Zaou Category:Characters Category:Character